New Beginnings
by Wings of Speed
Summary: This is just about basically that Carbine goes down to Earth to be with Throttle, Mace is captured by the MADF (Mars Aerial Defense Force) and later escapes and a squadron of DF Jets (Defense Force Jets) is sent down to Earth to retrieve him. As it turns


Author : Wild-Melody

A/N : This is just a little story I thought up a while ago, a long while ago. I may have some of the characters just a bit out of character and if so I apologize beforehand for such atrocities. It's been a long while since I've had the privilege to watch the guys in action so I may be off on some things, just keep in mind I haven't seen BMFM for quite a while. Anywho, just read and review and let me know if you like, if you do I might consider finishing it, if not, oh well, no harm done in my trying.

This is just about basically that Carbine goes down to Earth to be with Throttle, Mace is captured by the MADF (Mars Aerial Defense Force) and later escapes and a squadron of DF Jets (Defense Force Jets) is sent down to Earth to retrieve him. As it turns out, two of the DF Jets pilots and Carbine share a perplexing past.

** __**

BIKER MICE FROM MARS IN :

A NEW BEGINNING

Chapter 1

She gazed up at the early morning sky, the sun was just making its appearance, slowly peeking out around the planet Earth. The planet's only satellite orbited lazily round the blue and green ball. She sighed heavily and turned her silver-blue stare down to the barren Mars landscape.

Someone walked silently up behind her and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice pierced her somber thoughts.

"What?" She asked, her voice low and melodic.

"The sun rising around the Earth. It never ceases to amaze me." The voice answered.

"Yes," She answered, absent minded, not really paying attention to the beautiful spectacle happening before her. "Any word yet on her?"

There was a gentle swishing of hair, "No, nothing yet. All's we know is she left Mars. My only guess is she left to be with him." The voice said.

"Earth then?" She said, returning her silver-blue gaze up to the slowly turning planet.

"Yes, Earth."

"Well, she's out of our hair then. I hope he can handle that tongue of hers."

The other chuckled softly then gently clicked her teeth together. "If not, I pity him."

"Commander!" Someone yelled from behind them. "Commander Ripcord!" The two turned to face the new speaker. "Commander!" The youth ran up to them excitedly, out of breath.

"Yes?" She said, her silver-blue gaze glared at the young man. "You have my attention, you can quit shouting."

The young man blushed, and seemed to shrink in on himself. "Commander, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Admiral Blaze sent me out to get you and Lt. Cmdr. Ripcord." The youth said, looking at both women.

"Alright Private…" She looked at him hard.

"Private Goldwing," The young man said, sharply saluting.

"At ease, Private." She said, looking over at her companion. "I wonder what is going on now?"

The other just shook her head.

She turned her head to face Private Goldwing again, "Thank you Private, we'll be there shortly."

The Private nodded his head, saluted again, turned swiftly on the ball of his foot and walked away.

She turned to her companion, "Shall we go and see what's happened now, Lt. Cmdr. Ripcord?"

Her companion nodded her dark gray head. "Yes Cmdr. Ripcord. Should be interesting."

With that the two women turned and went the same way the young Private had gone.

************************************

Throttle still couldn't believe it, she was here, here on Earth. She'd left Mars to be with him. Left Mars to come to Earth to be with him. It still didn't want to sink in, he still couldn't believe it.

She walked in through the door, her dark hair gently swaying. "Throttle," She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes

*Uh oh,* his mind screamed, *She wants something.* He eyed her cautiously. "Yes Carbine?" He asked.

"Throttle, dear, are you sure you don't want to go back to Mars?" She looked at him, smiling coyly. "I'm just not use to the food here on this planet, most of it tastes like it's watered down."

"I'm happy here Carbine." Throttle said, getting up and climbing up scaffolding to a narrow walkway up above the scoreboard. Carbine followed him, not letting up.

"You'd be happier back home on Mars." She said.

"I won't go back home till I'm sure Earth is safe. I won't see what happened on Mars happen here." He turned to look at her, his face stern. There would be no debate on this subject.

"Throttle, I'm not going to live the rest-" Her tirade was cut off as Vinnie poked his head through the opening.

"Hey, Throttle?"

"Do you mind?" Carbine hissed.

Vinnie eyed her. "No, I don't mind. Why do you?" He quipped.

"Yes, I do!" She steamed.

"Sorry to hear that." Vinnie said, turning to look at Throttle. "Modo caught a transmission, he thinks it was to Stinkburger, but he's not sure, it was coded."

Throttle nodded his head, thinking.

"What type of transmission was it?" Carbine asked.

"Huh?" Vinnie asked, looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What type of transmission was it?" She repeated. "Was it a Broadband or a 16 bit? Maybe it was a Blanknoise transmission, Plutarkians like using that kind." Carbine said, biting on her fingernail.

"I…dunno," Vinnie said, looking over at Throttle.

"You don't know?" Carbine hissed. "What kind of soldier are you?"

"I'm not one of your soldiers!" Vinnie huffed.

Carbine glared at him and he glared back. "Hey, I'm in the fight for my planet, not you babe!" Vinnie said.

Carbine huffed and Vinnie laughed.

"I'll tell Modo you'll be down soon." Vinnie said as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Admiral Blaze questioned, looking at the young women in front of him.

She sighed heavily, "Yes, I understand. Are you sure though, that the rat is going to head for Earth?"

The Admiral sadly nodded his gray-white head, "Yes, the 'rat' as you say stole one of our short range fighters. It'll make it to Earth, but no further. It's not equipped for long-range flight. The squadron your going to take is equipped for long range flight and are heavily armed."

She shook her head, "You're expecting a firefight?"

He nodded his head, "Yes I am, and I don't expect he'll want captured again."

"Do the Freedom Fighters know he's escaped?"

"No, we've decided not to tell them. They don't like us 'Jet Jockeys' as they put it, much anyway. We don't need to give them any other reasons to start trouble with the MADF as it is. Things are quiet now and the upper brass wants to keep it that way." The Admiral said. "Senior Admiral Crusher has the utmost faith in you and your squadron. She feels if anyone can bring him in, it'll be you."

She actually blushed, "I'm honored that Admiral Crusher has put so much faith in me, I just hope that I don't let her down."

The Admiral smiled, "I believe Jade, that you will surprise everyone."

"Yes sir!" She said, "Who all will I be taking with me?"

The Admiral looked over to the silent figure sitting next to the young Commander, "Your entire squad. The entire Freedom Flight Squadron is being assigned to this mission.

"Thank you sir," Command Jade Ripcord said.

The Admiral nodded his head once, "Dismissed."

"One more question sir?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly which jets are we being given use of?"

"The pro-type model of the Hell Cat Stealth Force Jet."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise, but she said nothing.

*************************************

"Did he say what I think he said?" Lt Cmdr Ripcord asked as she kept pace with her superior officer.

"About the jet?" Cmdr Ripcord asked. Lt Cmdr Ripcord just nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yes Diamond, he did." She shook her head in amazement, it still was beyond her imagination's capabilities.

"But I thought they were just innovative ideas," Diamond Ripcord said as she stopped in the middle of the stone hallway. "When did they really flesh the idea out?"

"Apparently when we weren't looking," Cmdr Ripcord answered and stopped next to the inferior officer. "I'm actually not privy to such information."

"Um, Jade?"

"Yes Diamond."

"I just had a thought…" she turned her stormy gray eyes up to Jade's silver-blue ones. "Um, well, we're suppose to pursue this Mace chap, right?"

Jade's only answer was a curt nod.

"He went to Earth though, or at least that's what Admiral Blaze believes." Diamond persisted as Jade raised an eyebrow prompting her to go on. "Carbine went to Earth."

"Oh Great God of Mars!" Jade swore.

"Just what I thought," Diamond said softly.

Jade squared her shoulders and looked straight ahead, her mind churning darkly. "Earth is a fairly large planet," she began. "What's the possibility of running into her there?"

Diamond shook her head, not having and answer to give her sister.

"Let's just hope whatever part of Earth we happen to land on that she's not there," Jade said softly.

"Yeah, right," Diamond said sarcastically.


End file.
